


Promise

by Ineffable_Vulpix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Child Death, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No beta we fall like Crowley, Time Skips, its got a lot of references just tell me if I need to add anything, mentioned Jesus, very background Aziraphale/Crowley, when you live 6000 years you have seen a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Vulpix/pseuds/Ineffable_Vulpix
Summary: Crowley comforts a wailing antichrist, he thinks of the children hes held before and begins to plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Promise

Crowley tried to catch his breath as the wave of adrenaline subsided and pulled over to the side of the road before any other close calls with oncoming traffic could be experienced. The baby cried loudly in the backseat as he exited the vehicle but the demon rather pointedly ignored the sound in his daze. He leaned with his back supported by the car, trying to calm his nerves with some deep breaths.

Despite Crowley's silent pleading and growing headache, the antichrist continued to wail through his basket and he grimaced, a part of him wishing he could just smother it here “Oh shut it you...” the demon hissed but caught himself, rubbing his temples as he finally began getting his nerves in check.

He cleaned his glasses on his shirt and examined the revealed child in the backseat, the lid having popped open when he swerved. Crowley's heart sank as the antichrist continued seeking comfort in his distress. Even before knowing the significance of them, since Eve gave birth the demon was always the first to gravitate to children. With some hesitance he reached back and pulled the basket onto the front seat before lifting the antichrist out, cradling the bundle close to his chest.

He hushed the child softly then began humming a jaunty lullaby he recalled from France a few centuries ago, after a few moments of persistence the wailing finally ceased into soft cooing.

Crowley looked down into blue eyes and stroked the baby's nose from bridge to tip, his eyebrows furrowed “The great beast and still you seem so innocent...” He said lightly bouncing the bundle in his arms, which cooed and reached for him with delight. 

Crowley thought of rocking already damned children in the hull of the ark, shushing their cries and kissing their heads as small bodies curled close all around him.

He thought of Jesus, the perfect and holiest of all children in Her eyes, lashing out against another child and rendering the sight from any who argued. 

He thought of clawing through the rubble of a bombed-out orphanage and cradling the now still girl he had just tempted to steal extra rations for her starving friends not a day prior. 

He thought of himself, a demon that was by all accounts meant to be the definition of evil, yet fed, coddled, taught and hurt for the children She deemed unworthy before they even had a chance.

And finally, looking down and tracing a knuckle over a plump cheek he thought about the softly shifting weight in his arms, and set his jaw nodding, making his decision as he let the baby take hold of his finger.

“Lisssten-” the demon began but swallowed to try and gain control over the hiss in his voice, when the antichrist only gurgled at him preoccupied with his hand, he continued “I’m going to introduce you to a good friend of mine, he is an angel, the only really good one if we are honest...Together we will show you how much value this world has and hopefully, when the time comes, you will have a choice not to follow Hell's agenda.”

Crowley shifted the baby, setting him back in the basket, sparing one last glance “I promise you; I will do whatever I can to help you protect this world...” He said and shut the basket, moving the child to the passenger seat before getting in himself. He closed his eyes and took a moment to still himself before shifting into gear.

* * *

“And whatever happens...” The Angel said as Crowley took the hand that held his finger with such curiosity and innocence all those years ago.

“we’re beside you.”

And after 11 years, the wrong antichrist, an empty thermos of holy water, a decimated bookshop and burnt Bentley, Crowley kept his promise from that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and tweak this one later. Hope you like anyway and please let me know if it needs anymore warnings or tags.
> 
> This kind of got away from me and Im not super fond of how it turned out, so pointers are welcome and Ill probably rewrite it later.


End file.
